orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Germann
Emily Germann is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is almost always seen crying on the phone next to Piper Chapman when Piper makes phone calls, which becomes a running gag on the show. She is portrayed by Tamara Torres. Physical Appearance Emily Germann has short brown hair and tan skin. She does not wear the standard Litchfield Penitentiary scrubs, but wears a blue tunic also seen on Taystee in "Don't Make Me Come Back There"; it is unclear whether this is alternative permitted clothing or perhaps nightwear. It is possible the blue smock is an anti-suicide smock, which would make some sense for Germann due to her frequent low mood and bouts of crying. Personality Emily Germann is generally seen crying. She is a quiet, polite inmate who stays out of trouble. Biography Before Litchfield Before Germann was incarcerated, it is known that she had a son who is now a wrestler. She also had a dog named Hugo who was blown up in a murder attempt on her neighbor by her ex-husband. Life at Litchfield At some point after Maria's incarceration, Maria is on the phone when she is attempting to call Yadriel. He answers and they reminsice about their lunches together in the mall. Maria begins crying and Germann gives her a tissue, saying it's two ply. ("Trapped in a Elevator") Season One Germann is first seen in "Lesbian Request Denied", crying at the phone next to Piper. Season Two In Season Two, she appears in only two episodes crying on the phone and quoting lines from a book, according to Piper. In "Low Self Esteem City", Germann weeps on the phone about how her son is quitting due to the son not being willing to fight a wrestler dubbed "The Black Scarecrow", as explained to Nicky by CO Susan Fischer. Season Three In Season Three, she is among the inmates who join the cult centered on fellow inmate Norma Romano. She and Gina invited Norma to go to chapel with them in "Tongue-Tied". The only time she appeared with prison uniform was in "A Tittin' and a Hairin". Season Four In Season Four, it is shown that she lives in the Spanish Harlem. Germann is seen eating oysters, which give off a pungent stench. Blanca smells them, and asks if Germann is eating them, Blanca takes the pot and dips her finger in and wipes it around her ears to make her smell more. Season Five Germann is seen off and on throughout the season during the prison riot. She helped capture Lee along with Anita, Norma, and Alana while they were lying down and discovered that the prison had been taken by the other inmates. At one point she is seen talking to Nicky in the phramacy about the passing of her former pet. She and Anita are seen mocking Desi Piscatella's hobby which Red sticks up photographs depicting around the prison. ("Fuck, Marry, Frieda") She also sympathized with other inmates, since she was seen watching television along with Kasey and Brandy. Later, she passed the Poussey memorial and noticed the concern of Red, who was worried that Piscatella might have entered the prison. Later, when the riot police begin storming the building, she is sitting in the chapel crying. She does not cooperate with the officer right away and he gets rough with her, to the surprise of other inmates and even other officers. Relationships Romantic * Unnamed ex-husband - Germann tells Nicky that her ex-husband killed her dog in an attempt to murder her neighbor before imprisonment. Friends * Piper Chapman (friend) - Germann is always friendly with Piper when she also cries on the phone. * Gina Murphy (friend) - Gina and Germann were part of the same group for worshipping Norma. * Norma Romano (friend) - Germann becomes a part of the Norma worshippers. * Blanca Flores (bunkmate) - Germann and Blanca shared a bunk together. When Blanca is trying to make her hygiene even worse so she doesn't get frisked, she offers Blanca some oyster oil. * Jeanie Babson (friend) - Germann and Babs were part of the same group for worshipping Norma. * Anita DeMarco (friend) - Anita and Germann's friendship was never denoted until people started going missing. When Red was searching for Nicky, she asks Germann if she had seen Nicky. Germann says she has not, and asks Red if she had seen Anita, suggesting their friendship. * Nicky Nichols (therapist) - Germann goes to Nicky for help with her depression. Enemies * Lee Dixon (helped capture) - Germann and the others capture Dixon after finding out the inmates are taking over. * Herrmann (abused by) - During the storm, Germann doesn't stand up immediately when told to, and is assaulted by Herrmann. Gallery Trivia * She seems to have a problem with emotional instability or even depression because she seeks comfort in messages over the phone or with other inmates. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Articles needing images Category:Under Construction Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters